Today, the need for establishing audio-conferencing sessions between one or more users present at different geographical locations is increasing, since the geographical area in which the companies conduct business is expanding continuously. This has resulted in the extensive use of audio conferencing devices in these audio-conferencing sessions. Examples of such audio-conferencing devices include, but are not limited to, a telephone, a computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a laptop.
During an audio-conferencing session, each user of the audio-conferencing device involved in the audio-conferencing session may communicate with multiple users of other audio-conferencing devices. These multiple users can be present at different geographical locations. For example, some users involved in the audio-conferencing session may be present at Seattle, while some users may be present at Boston. These users may be connected through a network. Examples of the network include The Internet, a wired network, and a wireless network. In one scenario, multiple users in an organization can communicate in an audio-conferencing session through an enterprise network.
Sometimes, during an audio-conferencing session, some users may speak with a volume level that is undesirable to some other users involved in the audio-conferencing session. As a result, a particular user may find it difficult to listen to other users involved in the audio-conferencing session. Moreover, when this speaker speaks at volume beyond a certain level, the user may not be able to completely understand and listen clearly and what the speaker is saying in the audio-conferencing session. This degrades the overall quality of communication in the audio-conferencing session. As a result, the overall objective of the audio-conferencing session may not be achieved.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.